The Heptagon Relationship
by Divine Dark Angel
Summary: Renge calls in a favor, and a group of interesting individuals show up at the Host Club's door. Will these people hold the key to the Host Club's future happiness?Host ClubHaruhi.
1. Antoinette

Author: Divine Dark Angel (A.K.A Alexandria, A.K.A Alex)

Fandom: Ouran Koukou Host Club

Rating: R, for relationships outside the norm, adult situations and language.

Genre: Romantic Comedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the Host Club, or anything else you recognize. In other words, my name is not Bisco Hatori, hell I'm not even Japanese. I apologize in advance for the lame French, 'cause I'm not that either (Well I am, just several, okay two, generations back.). Any characters you do not recognize are copyright to me, from an actual novel I'm in the process of writing. If you attempt to claim them for your own you will be dead before you hit the ground.

Note: This is the only time I am posting a Disclaimer. For the rest of this fictional work this disclaimer applies. I am making no profit from this work, and do not claim to own anything related to the Host Club.

Pairings: Haruhi/Kyouya/Tamaki/Mitsukuni/Takashi/Kaoru/Hikaru. There is no yaoi here, if you were looking for that you are in the wrong place. Also if you are easily offended by non-monogamous relationships, I suggest you look elsewhere for your entertainment.

Summary: Renge calls in a favor from a person who is determined to help Haruhi and the Host Club work around their feelings for each other. Can the possibility of this crazy romantic heptagon work out?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bonjour? Ceci la résidence de DeLoche, comment peut-elle j'est-elle vous aider?"

"Je dois parler avec la Mlle. Antoinette immédiatement, svp."

"Est-ce que la jeune maîtresse dehors, j'est peux prendre un message?"

"Dites-lui que j'appelle dans ma dette. Je m'attends à un appel téléphonique dans un délai de trois heures."

"Qui doit je lui indiquer appelle? "

"Mlle Renge Hoshakuji."

"Je lui donnerai le message, bon après-midi."

"Au revoir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bon Après-midi, Club De Centre serveur." Antoinette DeLoche murmured, sliding through the gap in the double doors of the third music room of Ouran. She was a small girl, no more than five foot three, with shoulder length auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail, jeans that were just a tad to long for her and an oversized sweatshirt emblazoned with 'Harvard University' across the front. Her only remarkable feature, her startling green eyes, stood out in a face a little to wide to be called pretty. She wore no make-up, and very little jewlery. All in all she was the plainest girl they had ever laid eyes on, other than Haruhi.

"Bon Après-midi, Mlle." Sou Tamaki, self-proclaimed King of the Ouran High School Host Club, bowed to the young woman. His brilliant idea of a 'Room of Kings' cosplay was only half realized, since the hosts weren't scheduled to open the club for another twenty minutes. Tamaki himself was half in half out of his Pharaoh costume, but had turned at once with a smile to greet the early customer.

"Tout de vous parlent français?" Antoinette inquired, turning to address the rest of the group.

"Non, je suis le seul. Savez-vous le japonais?" Tamaki replied, shaking his head sadly.

"Yes, I speak japanese as well. I apologize for not just starting in Japanese; I slip into the mother tongue quite often. I am here on account of a debt I owe to Renge-chan. Is Fujioka Haruhi here? I see no one who matches her description in front of me…" Antoinette trailed off, scanning around the lavish room in search of the female host.

"Haruhi is currently changing in the back. What is it exactly that you have come here to discuss with her?" Ohtori Kyoya queried, pushing his glasses up with one finger. He was half dressed as the Black Prince of Wales, shirtless with a loose linen shirt resting on a couch beside him. "Are you by any chance associated with the Zuka club? If you are I'm going to have to kindly ask you to leave."

"I am quite sure I should be offended by that statement. But no, Mr. Ohtori, I am not a member of the 'White Lily Society.' I am here to help Fujioka-san with a little problem she has having." Antoinette replied, giving Kyoya a look that stated she clearly was not of the mind to take any of his 'Shadow King' shit.

"Kyoya-senpai? Tamaki-sempai? Is something the matter? The Host Club should be opening any minute now." Haruhi entered the room, adjusting the collar of her Elizabethan ruff, and glancing around with a puzzled expression on her normally placid face. The Twins slinked over to her to meddle with her outfit, straightening cuffs and tightening the strap around the knee openings of her pants. They ran hands up her calves to straighten her white knee socks, following the seams of the pants up as high as the inside of her thighs before she smacked their hands away. Haruhi looked over the head of the twin (Kaoru) currently nuzzling her neck (with the pretense of 'making sure the collar didn't rub') to try and read Tamaki's face.

"Ahh, Haru-chan! No nothings the matter at all!" Tamaki laughed one hand behind his head. He blushed a bit as his movement caused the undone shoulder straps to slip off, his loose white bottoms slipping precariously down around his hips. Frantically he pulled the costume back together, glancing between Haruhi and Antoinette to see if either of them had noticed. Antoinette was laughing from behind her hand while Haruhi looked completely oblivious.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are a very poor liar." Haruhi replied in a flat tone, as the twins quit fiddling with her clothes and came to a stop on either side of her.

"Ne, Haru-chan? Is that anyway to talk to your father? Mother, Haru-chan is being rude!" Tamaki went immediately to his wall of angst, growing mushrooms and drawing swirls on the wall.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again and lead Haruhi over to their visitor, "Antoinette DeLoche, this is Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi, Antoinette."

"Hello, DeLoche-san." Haruhi bowed.

"Fujioka-san, if I may have a moment I would like you to meet a few very important people. Ohtori-san, I am booking the Host Club for the afternoon, and I designate Fujioka-san as the host for which all credit should go."

"Ne DeLoche-san, that will cost-" Kyoya slipped his hand over Haruhi's mouth to murmur in her ear for a moment. When she nodded he let his hand fall and moved away. She turned with a smile to Antoinette. "Very well, DeLoche-san. Please join me over here at these couches. When will the rest of your party arrive?"

Antoinette glanced at the watch on her right arm; "I give them exactly two minutes before they figure out where I am."

"May I get you anything? Tea, water?"

"If you have ginger tea I would like two cups, please. For myself a cup of green tea if you would be so kind. Do you have anything Alcoholic?" She glanced around again, chuckling at the interactions of the various members of the Host Club. The twins had their heads together, every once and a while shooting cautious glances over to where Haruhi stood across from her designator. Kyoya was to all appearances at ease at one of the tables pushed against the back wall of the clubroom, but every couple of minutes his gaze too would go to the commoner standing unaware across the room. Mitsukuni and Takashi were entertaining themselves by playing checkers at a table near where the two girls were standing, prepared for anything that might threaten the safety of their dearest girl. Tamaki was still in his corner of woe, glancing over every so often with sad eyes.

'They're all so clueless about how to go about this. It's such a good thing Renge called me when she did.' Antoinette thought, amused at the obliviousness the group showed in how to deal with the girl they all cared deeply for. She moved over to the indicated couches and sat down with a grateful sigh. The red-eye flight she had taken from home had worn her out.

Haruhi looked to Kyoya for help, "We have everything except the alcohol, Kyoya-senpai. Should I get it?"

"No Haruhi. Go chat with your customer. Hikaru and Kaoru will go with you. Mori-senpai, you and Hani-senpai please fetch the required refreshments and meet the rest of us over there. Tamaki? Are you going to join us, or grow mushrooms?"

Tamaki pulled himself together with a whimper and sulked over to stand behind Haruhi's seat.

Exactly two minutes later the doors to the Third Music room almost exploded from their casings. Six men stalked through the newly opened doors to find the group chatting over tea. They paused to assess the situation before walking quickly towards where Antoinette was sitting, shoving Tamaki out of the way as they pulled her up and ran hands over her to check if she had come to any injury. Haruhi laughed as the scene was strangely familiar to her, before Kyoya stepping between her and these new comers cut off her view.

"Boy! This is not the impression I wanted to give to Haruhi! Damnit PUT ME DOWN!" There was a grunt and suddenly Antoinette was visible again, her mass of hair in tangled knots down her back. She sighed and resumed her seat as the redheaded man in her group crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Fujioka-san, I really wanted to introduce myself and my boyfriends calmly. But it seems if I do not stay in the car whilst they attempt to locate something I already _**knew**_ how to find they think I am going to injure myself." She threw her hands up in the air in the universal sign of 'I give up', "You see Fujioka-san, I was called by a close friend of yours recently and became interested in your predicament. Six handsome men all in love with you-" she ignored the muffled coughs and the outright denials in the background, "-and you not knowing which to pick because you love them all and can not decide on just one. I have been in the same situation, relatively speaking."

She turned to the men beside and behind her, smiling at them. She lifted a hand towards the dark-skinned man standing to her left, grinning widely when he took it in his and kissed it. He was around six foot five and African by way of Ireland, his dark brown eyes were sizing up the other people in the room even as he took a seat next to Antoinette. One of the other men, the shortest at only five foot five with grey eyes and light brown hair, plopped down on her other side. He too took charge of a hand, bringing it to his mouth as if to kiss it but turning it to expose her wrist instead. He flicked the skin there with his tounge quickly, his eyes laughing up at Antoinette as she gasped in indignation. The remaining men, among them a pair of identical twins, ranged themselves around the other two.

"May I introduce my boyfriends? This is Damien Orion, of the Orion medical Research Company," She lifted the hand attached to the dark skinned man with shoulder length black hair and the body of a high school QB. "These are Pierce and Gideon Adams, of Adams marketing," She nodded to the twins standing behind her couch, blonde hair slicked back in a low ponytail, "This is Tristan Connor, who owns so many companies that it's pointless to keep up with them all," the redhead grunted at her, still glaring at the wall, "That is Kipp Wolf, of Wolf industries," she looked at the only man not in jeans, "And lastly we come to Micah Alexander, whose family is old money, so he really doesn't do much." With practiced ease she ducked and missed the swipe the slender brunette sitting next to her aimed at her head.

Haruhi said nothing, just starred across at Toni and her men. She could see so many similarities in the two groups she almost attributed it to a bad dream caused by to much ootoro. She could feel the heavy weight that was Mori-senpai's hand on her shoulder, could see the intrigue on Kyouya-senpai's face, felt the tension of her twins as they sat on the floor pressed to her legs. Tamaki had long since fainted and lay sprawled on the floor by her chair.

The whole thing seemed like some sort of bad joke waiting to happen and went against her upbringing. Still she was intrigued by certain differences she noted in the way the two groups handled the situation. The older group never crowded each other, never clamored for the same body space that another man currently held. Wistfully she thought of coming home to her men and not being smothered to death by one or the other of them. Maybe Antoinette had a secret button she pressed and the men got a shock? Did she see something like that on the television once to stop dogs from barking? Maybe it worked just as well on overbearing men…But that didn't explain why Antoinette was so ready to show her love for this many men in public. Haruhi decided she was throughly poleaxed.

"DeLoche-san…I don't understand. How could you be so blatant about your obviously untraditional relationship? Don't people talk badly about you? And what about the negative impact on the business of your…err…lovers? Didn't you think of them when you made this decision?" Haruhi asked, leaning forward on her elbows to cast a dubious look over Antoinette.

She could see the other woman tense, her face tightening, eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth to reply when Tristan came over to rest a hand on her shoulder, the twin on the left moving without being asked to sit in a vacant chair next to the couch. He whispered in Antionette's ear for a moment, then he turned his remarkable his hazel eyes on Haruhi, "Fujioka-san, we have heard many things about our choice in lover. My business has suffered but we all love Antoinette with all of our hearts. We all came to this arrangement together. None of us liked it in the beginning, but there have been benefits. For example, I never worry about not being home on time, because I know that Damien gets off work two hours before Toni does and will be at the house to greet her and Gideon when they walk in the door. Just like he and Gideon know that Kipp and Micah will be up earlier than the rest of us and will leave breakfast for us all on the table in the main dinning hall. Pierce takes Toni to work everyday, and we rotate as to who brings her lunch. On days when one of us has a day off we take her out for dinner, or a movie, or whatever she wants to do. We work well as a family."

Haruhi could almost imagine herself in that situation, with Kyouya-senpai coming home late to the dinner she and Hani-senpai had made for the rest of them…but ah, Damien was talking now and she had nearly missed the beginning of his speech.

"We've had several servants who had been with our family's for generations leave because they refused to live in a house with 'foolish fornicators', and in a nest of 'sin and treachery'." Antoinette flinched at those words, but Damien continued in his soft voice, "But we found that we really didn't need servants in the first place. Antoinette was raised in wealth, but she spent most of her time out with the families of her father's guard. She knows the basics of being a 'Domestic Goddess'. Her father hasn't spoken to her since she announced that she was moving into Micah's mansion to be with all of us. Her mother hasn't spoken to her since she was in middle school, favoring her younger brother instead. So yes, Fujioka-san, we've given up a lot of worthless shit we really don't care about. Once the media had it's day with our relationship it was over and business is better now than it was before the scandal broke out."

"What about children?" Hani asked as he pushed a tray over to where the group was. Antoinette took it from him with a smile and poured tea for Damien and Tristan. Micah and the twins looked longingly for the alcohol they needed but were disappointed to see bottled water instead. Antoinette chuckled and kissed each of them softly when she handed them their waters. Sighing she turned back to the startled Host Club with a soft expression on her face.

"The issue of children has never been a problem for us, since there is a hormonal problem with me carrying a child to term. The doctors are still attempting to discover what the hormone is, but it is a long shot at best. We have considered adoption, but the social workers take one look at me and brand me a slut and unfit to raise a child." There was a pained look in her eyes as she said that, and Haruhi could see the love she had for children was great indeed. "I work as a pediatrician in one of the hospitals owned by Damien's company, so I see so many sick kids I would probably be neurotic with one of my own." She gave a forced laugh, and swiped at her eyes. Micah stroked her hand and rolled his face on her shoulder. She smiled wanly a him, "Haruhi, I am sure I have given you and your men a lot of things to think about, and I am sure you would like to discuss it out of our hearing. I am a bit worn out as it is, and I think we will retire to the hotel for now. Here is the address and my cell phone number if you need anything. We will drop by tomorrow afternoon as well Ohtori-san, so please do add that to my bill. "

Antoinette rose from her couch and started walking towards the door, hands enveloped on each side by Damien and Micah. The twins walked ahead to open the doors for them, as Kipp and Tristan brought up the rear. The older twins nodded to the Host Club as they swung the doors shut gently behind them.

"Well…. That was interesting." Kaoru remarked to his brother, rolling his head against Haruhi's thigh.

"Quite." Hikaru replied, glancing through his lashes up at Haruhi.


	2. Fly Away

The day after Antoinette dropped her bomb, there was a huge American manufactured car sitting in front of Ouran when Haruhi walked by the front gates. She paid it no mind as she crossed between the huge gates on her way into the courtyard. She got halfway to the doors to the school when a hand covered her mouth and a set of arms hauled her off towards the huge car. The passenger door was opened from the inside and the struggling girl thrust in before she realized that the arms were not ones she was familiar with. She stiffened slightly in alarm as the driver peeled out onto the road.

"Fujioka-san, I apologize for having you brought to me in such a manner, but I was afraid that the Host Club would not see this as a needed discussion." Antoinette informed the shocked cross-dresser, "My men are currently reporting to the Host Club as substitutes for you, so your Kyoya can not give you any shit about neglecting your hosting duties. Now I trust you have been thinking about what I told you yesterday afternoon? Good. I want you to come home with me for a few days. Do not 'but' me miss, I am taking you with me so that you have an idea of what you and your men face by making the choice you seem close to making. I have already discussed the matter with your father and he has agreed with me that you need to see first hand what happens to those who do not meekly go with the flow. What the general population does not realize is that most mammals are not monogamous, in fact hyenas and elephants are matriarchal. They have many males to one female. I apologize that was a little tidbit Micah told me once to cheer me up. I was a little insulted about being called a hyena though."

Antoinette let silence fill the car for all of two minutes before she turned to glance at Haruhi, "Fujioka-san? Are you alright?"

"I won't get to see any of them? For how long?" Haruhi asked, rubbing her temples to fend off the oncoming headache.

"Seven days. My men will be staying behind as well, since I suspect that they would be rather upset with having their, 'toy' taken away from them." Antoniette paused, "Why do you let them call you that anyway?"

"It honestly doesn't bother me. I am a kind of toy for them really." Haruhi replied. "If you don't mind me asking DeLoche-san, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four in the spring. I am an Aries, an AB negative." Antoinette supplied, "I took double course loads in high school so that I could finish medical school as soon as I could. Of course Damien and Tristan gave me hell for it, always saying I was going to work myself into a "freaking grave and die an old hag". But eventually they realized I was not going to live off of their money and that I needed my own life."

Haruhi found herself nodding along with Antoinette's words, "The Rich Bas--- eh, I mean the Host Club don't understand why I won't just let them pay for things. I mean Kyoya already cleared my debt, so that's not even an issue anymore. But I find things left for me in my apartment, in the music room, hell I even received a package in class! They don't understand that I don't need anything other than them to make me happy."

Antoinette sighed and nodded her head; "You have to understand where they're coming from Fujioka-san. They grew up around women who wanted them for their money. Think of it this way, you have seen the birds who collect shinny things for their nests yes? Well the bird with the most extravagant nest wins the mate. It is the same basic principle, those boys think that they are in a hostile take-over fight for your heart. Therefore?"

"The one with the most blatant display of wealth wins? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Haruhi answered the riddle with a straight face, but her eyes were troubled. She drew out her cell phone from the pocket of her blazer to call them and set them straight, but it was snatched from her hands before she could even complete the call. She turned with wide eyes to Antoinette, mouth hanging slightly open.

"No Mlle. There will be no calling the, what did you call them…. Oh yes, The Rich Bastards. I will let you call them when we get to the house, but not before hand. There is a certain benefit to not being in reach at all times." Antoinette pocketed the phone, and eased the big car into the parking lot of a private airport. She popped open her door and jumped out of the car. Haruhi watched in the rear view as she went around to the back of the monstrosity to pull two large duffel bags out of the trunk and onto her shoulder. She came around to Haruhi's side of the car and opened the door.

"Come along Fujioka-san, Tristan's jet is ready to go. I have both passports in my back pocket, could you get them please?" Antoinette waited for the other girl to grab the passports and then started walking briskly towards the open terminal doors. "Hurry now Fujioka-san! I want to get home!"

"Where. The. Hell. Is. She?" growled Hikaru, pinning the older men with a glare. Kaoru stood beside his twin looking just as murderous.

"I'm sure you boys will agree that some time away from being hauled around like a sack of feed is good for the girl? I know if we manhandled Toni like that she would have decked us by now," Tristan sighed and rolled his shoulders back, "Besides don't you boys need to get the Host Club open or something? I'm sure we can all discuss this after that."

The twins looked ready to argue, but a glance at Kyoya on his cell phone made them pause. They smirked at each other, convinced that Haruhi would appear before club was over.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was being checked for any illegally exported items and having her passport looked over at least eight times. Antoinette stood on the other side of the gate, talking on Haruhi's cell phone. By the color of her face she was not pleased with the person on the other end of the line.

"Ohtori-san, I do not care how many companies you own. I do not care how many private police you have. I am taking Fujioka-san with me and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." She paused as Kyouya said something on the other line, "No I will not tell you where we are going. No I will not let you talk to Fujioka-san, if you keep badgering me and taking up my time I will not let you talk to her the entire time she is away. Now good day Ohtori-san!" Antoinette snapped the phone shut with a glare.

Stomping over to Haruhi she grabbed the other girl by the wrist and hauled her bodily through Security. The guards mumbled something about wanting to check if she really was a girl before Antoinette snatched the stamp off the desk, stamped both passports, said a curt "good day gentlemen", and pulled along two overstuffed duffel bags and one harried Asian girl.

Hikaru looked worried, Kyoya had snapped his phone shut around two hours ago, the scary 'shadow king' face firmly in place. He had then proceeded to retreat to his corner with his laptop and had made several rapid phone calls. Kaoru looked over at his brother worriedly, he had "accidentally burnt his finger" and his brother had missed his cue to go all 'moe' on him. The ladies sitting with them looked puzzled, until Kaoru stood up and pitched a fit.

"Hikaru! You care more about Haru-kun than you do about me! I burnt my finger and you're mooning over his absence..." Suddenly his voice softened and his eyes welled with tears, "you're going to leave me for him aren't you? You are I just know it…" Kaoru turned his face away from his twin, who had by now caught on to the fact that they were supposed to be behaving normally and picked up on his cue fast enough to have several girls faint from all the 'moe'.

Mori and Hani were holding court over in their corner, but even Hani was acting a bit off. It wasn't much, just enough to clue in the girls sitting around them that something was wrong with the loli-shota and his bodyguard. For one thing Hani actually turned down the offer of a second helping of cake, instead turning to glance at Kyoya every so often. Mori sat tensely, his whole body tightened to the point that knots were starting to develop. He had a moment's pause, trying valiantly to loosen his muscles, remembering that his little Haruhi did not seem to be coming home anytime soon to loosen them back up for him.

Antoinette's men were a big hit with the host clubs customers. The blonde haired, blue-eyed twins were proving to be a lot more independent than their Ouran counterparts, needing no 'Twincest' in order to make the girls swoon. They just did things in perfect sync, be it handing girls tea or pulling back a loose strand of hair from a young ladies face. Micah and Kipp were entertaining a group of ladies in another part of the room by trading insults back and forth between them, almost to the point where one of the ladies would become so upset that she tried to calm them down. Which would then have the rest of the girls fawning over the two 'fighters', reassuring them that they were both very fierce and very masculine. Tristan and Damien flitted between the two sets of men, edging Micah and Kipp on, and helping Gideon and Pierce flirt with the rest. They were all thanking every divine being they could think of that Antoinette was on her way back home and not observing the fawning that was currently happening over 'Her' men.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was fending off Tamaki and glaring at his laptop. The flight dispatcher was very loyal to Tristan's family and refused to give up the flight plan, number of the plane, or anything other than the fact that Mlles. DeLoche and Fujioka were already on their way to the Mistress's home. He wouldn't say where _**that**_ was either, although Kyoya pressed him. He had just barely contained the urge to hurl his cell phone into the nearest wall, only remembering that if he broke it, it would take him at least three hours to get everything switched to a new phone. Three hours he could be using to find Haruhi. Tamaki was nagging him constantly about how his Darling Daughter had been kidnapped and wasn't Mother going to do ANYTHING? Who knew what dastardly plans that American har—Tamaki was cut off abruptly and violently by Micah, who had been wandering by on his way to take tea to the tables. The host king found himself held in the air by the shorter man; instantly regretting the words he had unthinkingly spewed out. Micah's dark grey eyes glared up at him as the man slammed him back into the wall.

"You will take that back immediately Suoh. Or I will break every bone in that pretty face of yours," Micah almost purred, his eyes narrowing to slits. The force of putting Tamaki up against the wall had made the tie holding his shoulder length black hair back loosen it's hold, causing a few locks to escape and fall forward into his face. The man ignored them, waiting for his captive to issue his apology.

"I apologize for my slur of DeLoche-san's honor. It will not happen again." Tamaki whimpered, cowed by the short man's violent temper. He was looking to Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai to notice his plight and help him, only to find them glaring at him as well. He looked at the floor in shame as Micah released his collar and continued on his way to the ladies he was entertaining, saying loudly, "See, Kipp! I'm stronger than you after all!"

The rest of the ladies twittered nervously, thinking that they were in on a big joke that Micah had played on Tamaki-sempai. Kyoya glared over the rim of his glasses at Father and hissed out, "Tamaki, now would be a good time to go clean the tea cups that we left in the sink yesterday."

Tamaki knew when to shut-up and listen as he scurried into the back room, completely red with embarrassment.

Haruhi sat in the middle seat of a personal jet as they crossed over the Atlantic Ocean on the way to America. They had been on the flight for several hours now and Haruhi was missing her men, despite the girl's vehement denials to the contrary. On occasion she would catch Antoinette out of the corner of her eye as she fingered the charms on her necklace. Finally boredom drove her to move towards the other girl, sitting next to her in one of the luxury seats with heated backs and bottoms.

"DeLoche-san, if you don't mind me asking, what are the charms for?" Haruhi asked, a puzzled hand reaching out to touch a small dragon charm. Antoinette tolerated her exploration of each charm, and waited for Haruhi to settle in her seat before leaning her head back on the seat rest.

"Well I could not wear an engagement ring, could I? We tried several different ideas about how we would announce our 'involvement' and each of them did not work. Finally Kipp came up with the idea that they take the family crests and put them on a charm bracelet. I liked the idea, but I can't wear bracelets at work, so Damien suggested a charm necklace." She fingered an owl tenderly; "The owl is Damien's personal, well mascot I guess it the word. He thinks the bird brings him wisdom, that if he can observe as silently as the owl that he can conquer the universe." Antoinette moved her finger over to the silhouette of a wolf's head thrown back in a howl, "As you can guess Kipp's sign is the wolf. It has been in his family crest for generations upon generations, though they took it out when they learned he had given it to me." A slight frown creased her face before her finger glided on to the next charm on the line, a silver dragon with wings furled and head curved around to face forward, "The dragon is from Tristan. He says that to slay a dragon is a pity, and he thinks this little fellow will protect me if I protect it. He's such a soft-heart it is amazing he has survived this long." She grinned at Haruhi's expression, "Very like your Hani-sempai, sleeping with the same stuffed dragon since he was five years old. It is in very good condition for it being so old; he takes excellent care of it. This," She tapped a rearing horse, "is from Gideon. His family owned a horse farm before he bought them out and gave it to me. I rode in the Olympics before I met them, took a silver individual and a bronze in the team division. His brother Pierce says that horses are too dangerous for me to be around, that if might have been what caused my sterility in the first place. I took a fall from a chestnut mare I was riding for my trainer and landed oddly. Pierce said that dogs were much better than horses, and commissioned this," she fingered the silhouette of a Newfoundland carved in onyx, "Then gave me a Newfie puppy the day after the presentations. He regretted the idea almost immediately, since Behemoth would not let anybody but himself be in the bed with me until he was four months old." Antoinette laughed for a moment over the memories, before touching the final charm. Haruhi was confused as to what exactly it was it looked like a sideways eight. "It's called a Mobius strip. It means 'infinity' or 'forever'. Micah said that he would treasure me forever, and that he could not think of any fancy animal he could get crafted for me. It has always been my favorite."

Antoinette stopped talking to look over at Haruhi. The girl had been very subdued since they boarded the plane, and Toni was hard-put to classify it all as homesickness. "What is the matter Fujioka-san?"

"I miss home, DeLoche-san. I also wonder if I'll ever be able to calmly explain every aspect of my personal life to someone, just because they asked it of me." Haruhi looked into Antoinette's face and was shocked at the obvious amusement she found buried in the green of her companion's eyes.

"Do you think that I disclose anything to anybody? I have made a very, very, rare exception for you Fujioka-san. I dislike dragging my lovers away from their business ventures, and I dislike flying halfway 'round the world. I do however want to offer all the help I can to another set of people like us. A group before us counseled me in the same manner, though they were not so big. Four men and one women, from Alaska. I will answer your questions because they answered mine. Not because I think I am special and I need the attention, but because I got help and am now the happiest woman on the planet. To command the love of such powerful men, Fujioka Haruhi, is not a thing to be taken lightly. I suggest you use this time away to think and search deep so when you return to them you have not doubts at all about the way you want your life to go."

Haruhi bowed her head and moved back to her original seat. 'I think that this may turn out to have more merit than I originally thought it would.'


	3. The Boys

Author's Note: Please go back and re-read chapters one and two if you haven't already. I changed a few things to fit my newly discovered plot. Oh, the new title means "Seven-sided love".

The Host Club closed early for the first time since it's founding. Kyoya called his court around his workstation, pointedly ignoring the other men still sitting on couches.

"I can't find her. She left with DeLoche-san early this morning on a private jet. The employee I talked to would not give me their location, so until we are contacted there's nothing to do but sit and wait." Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, removing his glasses and setting them not so gently on the table, "In the meantime I've taken the liberty of getting the information on our new guests. The folders in front of you will answer most of your questions about the businesses of the men, but their personal files are well guarded. Not even the Ohtori hackers could get past the codes."

Tamaki, serious for once, picked up the top most file and began skimming it. He got only about three pages in when his face darkened and he threw the file down on the table. "I can't handle this right now, Kyoya. I want Haruhi back, and I will do whatever I have to to get her. Have you called Ranka-san? Does he know about this?"

"He gave his blessing on the trip. He said something along the lines of it being good for Haruhi to learn about how people are treated in the Real World. As if we would ever let anyone hurt her," Kyoya said darkly.

"And do you intend to lock her up in the house for the rest of her life? From what I've noticed about Fujioka-san I doubt she would allow it." Gideon said, pulling the tie from his shoulder length blonde hair. He unbuttoned the top three buttons on his lime green dress shirt, pulling the tails out of his black dress pants. Once he was comfortable he settled himself next to his twin on a couch, his blue eyes glaring across at the younger men.

"Trust me, it would be safer to just let her go with Toni. We didn't have the benefit of a mentor for her." Pierce growled darkly, ripping his hair tie out as well although he left his bright blue shirt buttoned and tucked in "Look you young idiots, I know that the power of your names will protect her when you're around. But what happens when you aren't there? When Haruhi goes to the market, will you be with her? When she goes shopping for the fancy dresses she'll need to attend your dinner parties, are you going to go too? When she goes to the doctor, the dentist, the hairdresser, are you going to tail her everywhere she goes?"

"That's not the way things work outside this fancy school. The private police force you command, Ohtori-san, how many men can you guarantee are loyal? That won't betray you to the highest paying tabloid? Can you protect her from the glances she'll get when she goes out in public without you? The snide little comments whispered as she passes by?" Kipp demanded, speaking slowly so that each syllable resonated deep in his chest before hitting the air. He adjusted the cuff link of his left wrist, loosening the silver shirtsleeves so he could roll them up to his elbows. He glanced over towards Micah, the grey-green of his eyes stern.

"Toni used to come home from work with little bruises on her arms, bigger ones under her clothes. We did what we could to protect her, but we couldn't be everywhere. Eventually Tristan found out who was doing it, a couple of the nurses at the hospital that were jealous of her attachment to Damien. They were fired immediately, but it only caused more dissention." Micah continued, sprawling on a couch across from the shocked members of the Host Club. His shirt was already gone, wearing only dark grey pants and his grey dress shoes. His chest was the smooth gold of an American Indian, his raven hair lying flat to his shoulders.

"Damien took to walking her through the halls, kissing her in front of the hags that doubted her relationship. If you haven't noticed our Toni isn't exactly a babe. The women she works with can't understand why someone like her could snag six of the most powerful men in the country." Tristan remarked, leaning on the wall as he gazed out across the grounds. He was the only one of the older set not wearing a dresshirt, just a black longsleeved tee and darkwash jeans.

"What you have to ask yourselves, gentlemen, is if you are willing to become the black sheep of your families. If you can deal with loosing the support of your all-powerful relatives, if you can handle not being named Heir to Whatever, then I suggest you go for it. If your families mean more to you than the love of one of the most extraordinary women I've ever met, then stay the hell away from her." Damien chipped in, slouched against the wall next to Tristan, his hands deep in his pockets as he scanned the other men's faces.

Takashi stood up, moving over to where the man was leaning against the wall. Without preable he fisted his hands in Damien's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Damien didn't fight the taller man, didn't protest, but looked searchingly into Takashi's eyes. A silent communication occurred in the next few heartbeats, and Takashi set him back on his feet.

Gideon grinned, looking across at the younger group, "Well then, you've got a long way to go. We'll start work this afternoon. But first, you all have current passports, yes?"


End file.
